


The Last of You

by BloodyHooker



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Depressing, F/M, Other, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyHooker/pseuds/BloodyHooker
Summary: I really don't have anything planned for this, I just started a little drabble and it turned into this. I wanted Edd to be the bad guy, for once.





	The Last of You

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have anything planned for this, I just started a little drabble and it turned into this. I wanted Edd to be the bad guy, for once.

"GET OUT. NOW." I ducked as the ceramic pot that once held Jim, the cactus, sailed through the air. The pot shattered against the wall and showered my bare back with the explosion of broken shards and soil. "Marie, wait-!" The economy sized bottle of hand sanitizer that sat atop our dresser went airborne as well, and I rolled onto my side to avoid the hail of household items.   
"Get the fuck out!" Marie screeched. Her face was twisted in rage as she began tearing the room apart. I leapt to my feet and struggled to pull my underwear on. The first drawer full of my clothes flew out the window. Showering the apartment complex parking lot with my belongings.   
"Marie! Stop! I can explain!" Good luck explaining this one.   
She came to a dead stop amongst her rage and stared at me with scorn in her eyes. Her lips twisted up into a sarcastic smile, she snorted a laugh that made me feel more ashamed than I already was.   
"Explain what? How she slipped and fell on your dick?" I gave a quick glance to the blonde I've known for years, she had the covers pulled up to her chest, her eyes wide as saucers as the blue haired woman before us ticked like a time bomb. "Edd, I'm not stupid. Just take your new bitch and get out. How many times do I have to say it?" She spat with salt on her tongue. At that moment the bedroom door swung open, Eddy, in his sleep laden glory stood in the threshold.   
"The hell is goin' on…?" He scratched his chest under his stretched out wife beater before his eyes went wide with disbelief of the scene before him. "Nazz?"   
The blonde, who now at least had her underwear on gathered up the last of her clothing and made a quick escape past Eddy without a word, I stumbled towards the dresser she was ripping apart, only now realizing I was still drunk from the night before. That was no excuse, and I was still trying to wrap my head around how this all went wrong.  
The next couple hours were spent in misery. She cried and yelled at me until her voice went hoarse and raspy. I didn't have anything to fire back with, it was my fault and I felt immensely guilty, even if I couldn't remember how Nazz ended up on top of me. In the end she threw a pair of pants and a shirt at me, and demanded me to leave for the umpteenth time. I found myself in my car after gathering my things that littered the parking lot.   
It was almost seven in the morning when she emerged from the apartment, a backpack and duffle bag, stuffed to the brim in tow. She threw them into her car and took off without another glance. Her tires squealing as she peeled out of the parking lot.   
Sheepish as I was I willed myself back up to the apartment. Eddy was sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee and a cigarette as close to the open window as he could get. Normally I would scold him in fear that we wouldn't get our deposit back, but right now I couldn't be bothered. I made a start towards my bedroom, but Eddy's voice stopped me in my tracks.   
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."   
"I don't really have a choice." I had to survey the damage at least.   
"Suit yourself."   
I padded my way down the carpeted hallway and emerged into a ransacked version of the room Marie and I once shared. The posters and tapestries we had meticulously placed when we moved in were torn and irreparably damaged. My clothes that didn't make it out the window were piled together in the corner of the room, the strong stench of bleach from the pile made my eyes burn with both the fumes and the heaviness in my heart. I fucked up. I really fucked up.   
The queen sized bed was slashed to bits, and the springs protruding like daggers seemed to mock me. The image of the word ASSHOLE scrawled in her red lipstick across the middle of the fabric hung over my head like a dark cloud.   
I deserved it all. All day I did my best to clean up the wrath of Marie and think about where everything went so… Wrong.   
Who am I kidding? Maybe I'm making excuses for myself because I don't want to accept that I did such a horrible thing to someone I've proclaimed love to for the past five years of our lives. I promised marriage and children to her, and I destroyed everything in less than a minute.  
I remember going out with everyone the night before, drinking much to my own dismay. Eddy dragged me out of the apartment, Marie encouraging me to go have a good time as she was on her way to work. Eddy and I met up with Nazz, Rolf, Ed, and May. Oddly enough Kevin was absent, and Nazz seemed… on edge? Her normally bubbly and extroverted personality was significantly dulled, spending most of her time at the bar sipping on drink after drink. She even ignored me when I did finally end up checking on her.   
That's where the night gets very fuzzy and somewhat bizarre. Against my better judgement I played along with Eddy's little shot for shot game; despite his short stature, he can put away the alcohol. I blacked out around the seventh, or eighth shot. I came to long enough to remember vomiting behind a dumpster and falling on my ass, hard. I blacked out again. The only other memory I have is waking up in bed, with my member in a woman that wasn't my fiancee and then seconds later, Marie's voice from the doorway. Sigh And yet none of it truly matters because all of it comes down to the fact that I betrayed her. It's not like I didn't have time nor the choice to throw Nazz off of me… I indulged in the pleasure of her stimulus and then.. Well the rest is history.  
That night I slept on the rickety, old, pull out bed in the living room. The springs in the pancake like mattress poked and prodded me no matter which way I turned, but that wasn't the reason I couldn't fall asleep. Every time I shut my eyes all I could see was Marie. Her face twisted in several emotions that hit her at once. The tears that flowed down her face the instant our eyes made contact. "Stupid, stupid, fucking stupid." Why did I do that? What the fuck is wrong with me? I groaned into the only remaining pillow I had, the rest either destroyed or taken with her. My tears stained the worn fabric of the pillow case and I choked back my sobs as to not wake Eddy.   
Somehow, someway I was going to figure out a way to make this right, even if I can't win her back. And I was willing to die trying.


End file.
